Attaching a component internally within a blow-molded fuel tank is a complicated process. Generally, these internal components have been designed with weld feet on the appropriate portions for attachment to the inner wall of the tank. The component is placed on a blow pin and is inserted inside a molten plastic parison. The weld feet are then melted into the molten parison as the fuel tank mold is closed.
Unfortunately, this method results in several drawbacks. For example, this process increases the manufacturing cycle time and destructive testing must be done to assure that the welding of the weld feet is secure to the tank shell. Finally, these internalized components are difficult to service. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an improved method or structure for attaching a component internally within a blow-molded fuel tank.